bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Bionicle Mafia VIII: The Sound of Darkness
''' 'Bionicle Mafia VIII: The Sound of Darkness is the eighth entry in the Third Age, and the 48th overall. It was hosted by Portalfig, and it kicked off the Darkest Days Trilogy. It featured an Anti-Town faction able to kill additional players each night with the risk of decreasing the size of the suspect list and two secret killing roles. Rules (Shamelessly mostly stolen from Canis Lupus this time. I wrote all of this before VII came out.) -If there is a group PM, include me in it. I will provide the Mafia group PM, but any Pro-Village Group PMs I want in on too. =P -I will PM you your role. If you don't get a PM, you are a villager. Do not say "I didn't get a PM.' or the like. -You may change your votes as many times as possible, as long as you state who you are changing it from. -Be nice to other players. This should be self explanatory, but I am keeping it in. Just in case. For the record, the Null family is despised by everyone in Metru-Nui. As such, you may always vote to hang Null instead of another player. Why there are so despised is up to you, though. Roles Anti-Town : Cult of Makuta (x4): Standard Mafia group, with one major difference. They have the ability to kill more than one person a night. They do this by choosing who to send and how many people to kill. The more people they kill, the shorter the suspect list becomes, with a max of five people in the list by killing one person, to two people in each list by killing everyone they can. With each dead Mafian, the rest of them start being even more careful. So when one Mafian dies, if they send everyone to kill there will be three people on each suspect list, etc. Pro-Town: Detective (x1): Standard Detective, searches one player a night and gets their role. Medic (x1): Standard Medic, chooses to save one player a night and that player cannot be killed that night. Turaga (x1): Old geezer whose votes count twice because he can’t stand that new-fangled music that kids listen to these days. Neutral: Secret Role(x1): If I told you, it wouldn’t be secret, would it? *Insane Matoran: An insane matoran, long locked in an asylum. Every night he chooses 3 people to protect, and a RNG chooses who he actually kills. Kills once per night. Secret Role(x1): This guy is also a secret. Stop asking me what he does! D=< *Siren: A vigilante of great magical and musical prowess, the Siren can choose one person a day to kill, and the target dies during that day. The Siren finds that a certain phrase works best, however, and must say it to the player that they want to kill in the topic. The Siren can discuss with the host about what the phrase is. The victim's vote no longer counts, and there is no suspect list of any kind. Introduction Four beings sat around a table in the darkened room. Many had come and gone from these seats, and some of them had even been there before, in another world. However, two things separated these four from the rest of eternity. They didn’t follow the code of Makuta, and they were secretly a boy band. The streets rang with their laughter, mixed with their catchy tunes, and everything was about to change. Without the Dark Hunters getting in the way, the Makuta would surely be coming near soon. Yes, very soon. ---- Elsewhere, a cloaked figure stood on the Coliseum above Metru Nui, looking down on the city. He knew what was about to begin, and he was the only one who could stop it, if he wanted to. But first, it was time to go to sleep. He yawned as he thought of just how long past his bedtime it was. He began to cautiously climb down, humming and hoping not to make a mistake before the bloodshed even began. Luckily, he succeeded. On the ground, he turned his head and barely heard the laughter. Not much longer. He thought with a slight smile, which turned into a large yawn. No, not much longer at all. ---- In a café on the other side of the city a while later, a silver Matoran wearing a Kanohi Rode sat down and began to eat his doughnut. A jazzy song filled the room from the front of the café, where a Ta-Matoran sat, playing an instrument. The silver Matoran knew he wouldn’t get to relax like this once this next week began, so he had to treat himself now. He held his hand over his doughnut, and began to suck the nutrients out of it while looking out onto the peaceful streets. They won’t be peaceful for long. He thought with a sigh.'' No, not for long at all. ---- The Matoran sat in his room went over everything again. He had the bandages, he had the Mask of Healing, and he had his medicine. Could there be anything else he needed? He glanced around the room again, and then he thought. We’ll see when the time comes, won’t we? We will see. ---- The ancient being walked down the street slowly, his hips creaking and cracking with every step. The detestable sound of modern music filtered down the street, and he covered his ears in great agony. Nobody else ever took notice of his pain, and they always treated him as if he was still a Matoran. That is, until the vote came. But he wasn’t a Matoran, was he? “No,” he whispered with a grimace of pain, “not at all.” ---- The battered remains of Null sat in front of the Matoran, as a wicked smile stretched across his face. He recalled everyone else he had broken, but he knew that he had to do everything he could to protect the ones he loved from those dratted boy bands and their dratted songs. He had to do everything in his power to show them the superiority of classic music. He grabbed the knife out of Null’s maimed body, and began to sing one of his favorites on his way out. “The hills are...” He coughed violently, bringing his fantastic singing to a halt. When he finally stopped, he cleared his throat and tried it again. “The hills are alive, with…” Player List Trivia *This game marked Portalfig as the first member to host twice during the Third Age. **This game also launched the first ever trilogy of games in the main series. *Type 734 was named by Pulse during this game; how this type tends to play is currently unknown. *This game was almost won by Shadowhawk, which would have marked it as the first game to ever have a Neutral party win. However, he was killed along with Pulse in the final round. *During the Voting Period for the first day, Rahkshi Guurahk correctly predicted that the game would end with just a Villager and the Host left alive. Category:Game Category:Third Age Category:Main Series